nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Volkswagen Golf MK1 GTI
The Volkswagen Golf MK1 was released on September 30th, 2011 for SpeedBoost, and is the 3rd Volkswagen in the game. On November 22nd, 2011, to celebrate the upcoming return of the Ski Club, a special Art Director Uber Bunny edition was released with a snowboard attached to the roof. The C-Spec edition was released on January 9th, 2012, for 6,500 SpeedBoost. History The Volkswagen Golf MK1 GTi (full name: Volkswagen Golf Mark1 Grand Tourisme Injection) was introduced on the 1975 Frankfurt Motorshow and was set into production between 1976 to 1983 and where it was powered by a 1.6L 8v engine. There was also a special edition made featuring a 1.8L four-cylinder engine fed by a Bosch K-Jetronic fuel injection. The car is known as being the first "hot hatch" ever made and is also remarkable as being ranked as the third best car ever made in the 1980's by Sports Car International in 2004. The car is also known for being called Volkswagen Rabbit in the United States of America and Volkswagen Caribe in Mexico. In 1980 this car received a minor facelift where its circular headlights were changed to rectangular headlights instead. Performance The Golf MK1 is an old car, but it still has a lot of speed. The Golf is undoubtedly one of the best non-cosmic cars of the former Tier 1 cars. The Golfs' main focus is its' handling trait. It's very sharp and precise because it is a very light-weight car, similar to how the Lotus Elise corners. The Golf also has surprisingly good acceleration and a good top speed for an old vehicle, at 217 km/h at stock. The Golf also has a mediocre Nitrous output, so it may struggle against Toyota MR2s and other cosmic-Nitrous cars at the starting line. In Drags, the Golf may not fare so well, as it has a 5-Speed Gearbox and not so great Nitrous. In Team Escapes, the Golf may not be able to survive without being busted. It may fare past rhinos with ease, but being a light-weight car, the Golf may stand into problems if rammed head-on against a rhinos or stopped completely by a roadblock. The same is true in Pursuit Outruns, where destroying police interceptors and getting Cost-to-State counts. The Golf is a good car for racing, but may not be such a great choice for making some trouble for the police, nor for customizing it. Despite its' light-weight and weird chassis unlike modern cars, it is still a very fast car to drive. Editions *C-Spec *Uber Bunny (Unavailable) *Green (Unavailable) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Changelog Appearances Title NFSS2.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Gallery CarRelease Volkswagen Golf MK1 GTI Green.jpg|Green CarRelease Volkswagen Golf MK1 GTI C-Spec.jpg|C-Spec CarRelease Volkswagen Golf MK1 GTI Uber Bunny.jpg|Uber Bunny CarRelease Volkswagen Golf GTI MK1 Uber Bunny 2.jpg CarRelease Volkswagen Golf GTI MK1 Uber Bunny 3.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Volkswagen Category:FWD Cars Category:German Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Best In Class Category:New Category:Hatchback